Lion Merteuil
Lion Merteuil (born June 11, 1985) is an American Professional Wrestler who competes presently in the Professional RPG Wrestling federation under his real name. To date this is Lion's second federation, as he broke in with the now defunct Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. Born into the ultra rich Merteuil family, Lion enjoyed and still enjoys the best of everything in his life. However haveing everything has one unfortunate side effect: boredom. To remedy this, Lion took to various sports, things like golf, tennis, and other assorted leisure activities before he began to visit the gym at only 15 years of age, where he fell in love with the physical and mental challenge of weight lifting, allowing him over the next seven years to carve his body into the impecable specimen it is today. Also at this time Lion began to take an interest in professional wrestling, and subsequently hired former XWA megastar "Alex Showtime" (Alex Sean) to train him. '' Early career Lion trained under Alex Sean and occasionally under active at the time XWA superstar "Easy" EBR. Both men taught Lion the fundamentals and were paid handsomely for their services. When at last after months and months of training, Lion was graduated from their program, and Alex Sean contacted XWA CEO Dave "Vestal" Vaughen and put in a good word for Lion. Lion was signed to an XWA contract a month later, and his career as an XWA superstar officially, began. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Lion was instantly typecast as the rich kid heel by the boys in the back, and having no other ideas of how to go but to be true to himself, Lion ran with this true portrayal of himself. He debuted in vignetts where he did various things to crash the progressive healing efforts of less fortunate than he people, includeing an intervention, a charity auction and an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. He made his in ring debut in a two match going on at the same time format, where using his superior insticts, and brains, managed to outsmart everyone and win both matches. It was at the conclusion of this match Lion snapped and viciously assaulted his second opponent, Chris Angel, with a steel chair giving birth to his first XWA feud. This feud lasted several weeks, and in its duration Lion using the other type of persuasion he was good at (Read: $$$) managed to "convince" the wrestler then known as Squeaks to leave the midcard and become a main eventer, perhaps being the catalyst for the transformation into "The Next One" Calvin Lee. Lion's first feud ended badly for Chris Angel, as Lion put him out of action for months with a botched shooting star knee drop Lion had dubbed the "High Roller". On the aftermath of his feud Lion was still undefeated, but knew he was quickly gathering enemies, and as such sought to hedge his bets with personal protection. To this end Lion joined forces with the reigning National Champion at the time, the Bulldog and formed a tag team with him. A mountain of a man, Bulldog's intimidateing physique and unstable mentality were effective deterrents to those who had quarrel with Lion. In a mere months time, the two would capture Lion's first taste of XWA gold when they defeated the Ghetto Street Connection for the XWA Tag Team Championship. Lion's singles success flourished as well, and General Manager Alex Sean (yes the one who trained him) saw fit to test his pupil by putting him in line for a shot at his tag team partner's National gold. In an epic confrontation on pay per view, Lion managed to narrowly upset his partner with a Chapter 11 to pick up his first singles title, the National Championship. Rather than see the team implode as many fans had hoped it would, Bulldog embraced his partner, and hoisted him to his shoulders and paraded him around the ring in celebration of his victory. But the night was just getting started for the pair, but this no one would suspect at the time. Calvin Lee had taken the money Lion had given him and cleaned himself up, new name, new look, and new success. Calvin Lee had been on such a roll he had been awarded by Alex Sean that which he had set out to attain, a shot at the XWA Undisputed Championship, and it's dominant title holder. The XWA Champion Damien had been the champion for close to a year, and not many gave Calvin Lee a shot of winning this contest. He surprised many fans with a strong showing, but in the end it was his insurance policy that was the X factor he needed. Lion and Bulldog returned to everyone's shock, and helped Calvin Lee take apart Damien with a systematic assault while the referee was down. A three count later, Calvin Lee was the new and eventually the last, XWA Undisputed Champion. It appeared now Lion Merteuil, Bulldog and Calvin Lee now sat atop the XWA holding all her gold. It was the birth of one of the most dominateing factions to come through the XWA's ranks, the Triumvirate. And so the Triumvirate reigned. Lion turned back the challenges for his national gold, he and Bulldog defended their tag team championships, Bulldog also managed to take the XWA hardcore championship from T-X and Calvin Lee dodged many loaded bullets looking to take his first XWA world title from him. But while Lee was the champion, it was obvious to anyone who watched that Lion Merteuil was the true head and leader of the Triumvirate, and as he continued his singles success and remained undefeated, that damnable downfall of having everything returned. This time Lion changed and decided to do something extraordinary. He challenged the General Manager and his trainer, Alex Sean, to a match. Sean accepted, and the two put on one of the most brutal contests in XWA history. Lion for the first time in his career got beat up, and nearly tasted defeat, but managed to rise to the occasion himself and defeat his old mentor. This triggered a transformation in Lion, one that would eventually lead to him taking another huge step in his career. Lion called the Triumvirate together. He explained that while he was not leaveing the faction, he wouldn't be around it and them as much, and would not be as involved as he had been. He handed his half of the tag team championship to Calvin Lee and instructed him to do for the Bulldog what Lion had done for him. And so began the transformation of Bulldog to "The Bulldog" Luther Castle. Lion meanwhile kept his National gold, but did not defend it. Instead he audaciously called out one of the most celebrated wrestlers in XWA history, DGX! DGX was King around the XWA, he had been the XWA world champion more times than anyone on the roster in history! His championships were numerous, and his win/loss record daunting! Many fans thought that Lion Merteuil had finally lost his mind. DGX came from hiatus and answered Lion's request, but the wily veteran got inside Lion's head en route to their match and goaded him into putting his national championship on the line! Their match was epic and held the fans in a pendulum of emotion, some fans even came around for Lion at one point! In the end, it was Lion's own overeagerness that got the better of him! He had tried to roll up DGX and grab the tights, but DGX managed to roll through and reverse the pin, and placeing his feet on the ropes for good measure, picked up the three and handed Lion the first loss of his professional wrestling career, and taking Lion's national title for himself. Lion went insane with rage, and demanded a rematch, but curiously waived his rematch clause for the national title. The two waged war again the very next night on XWA Massacre, but this time things ended up differently as with the referee down DGX hit his Breakdown superkick on Lion knocking him out but Calvin Lee and Luther Castle hit the ring, and together the two of them dissected DGX leaveing him easy prey for Lion, who seemed completely unaware of the assist he had been given as he pinned DGX and picked up the victory, not really caring how. Lion got up and was welcomed back home to the Triumvirate with hugs and pats on the back, and Luther again picked up Lion to his shoulders and paraded him around the ring. The fans were irate, but nothing could prepare them for what happened next. Setting Lion down, Luther nodded to Calvin Lee who approached with a bottle of champeign. Lion smiled and signalled for some glasses, and turned to talk to Luther about how he'd been progressing. At this point, Calvin Lee shocked the world and mostly Lion by breaking the champeign bottle over the back of Lion's head! The crowd was stunned to silence as Luther and Calvin viciously assaulted their former stablemate, hitting him with their burning hammer variation finishing moves and with several belt shots to the head. Both men seemed intent on taking Lion out entirely. The following week Calvin Lee and Luther Castle explained that they had cut Lion out because he was getting "too big for his breeches". Lee explained that while Lion fighting with main event talent and former world champions may have just been Lion's intention to better himself, when he waived his rematch clause for the national title in Lee's mind Lion had declared his intent to go after Lee's world title. Lion came back, now a firm crowd favorate and declared that while he had no intentions of going for the world gold just yet, Lee and Castle's actions had officially altered that course. Over the next couple of months Lion would feud with Lee and Castle, getting an occasional assist from his cousin Lilah who had come in to manage him, until it seemed he had a date set for the XWA world gold. But then the company went bankrupt, and shutdown, turning out the lights on Lion's world championship hopes with them. Professional RPG Wrestling Lion debuted in PRW in a match against Ronnie Cordova of the Saviors. Lion won that match and joined the faction known as the "Firm" which was run by his Uncle Bucks. Lion mainly participated as a bodyguard to his uncle, but also made time to make noise in the ring, picking up several impressive victories includeing one over the North American champion at the time Marcas Falco en route to gaining the number 30 entrance in PRW's Superbattle! Along the way Lion began feuding with another up and comer called Sniper, and the two of them have had one of the most unorthodox feuds in recent times. The two have attacked each other back and forth, Sniper even cost Lion Superbattle arguably, but whenever the two have been scheduled to face each other, neither man has been able to show up at the same time. After a much hyped Prison From Hell match which never happened, Lion disappeared from PRW shortly before the purported "death" of his Uncle Bucks. What Lion has done in that time is a mystery, but now he has returned to PRW and if his performance at Apocalypse is any indication...he's here for gold. And the march for gold in PRW brought great fruit to the young Merteuil! Upon his return to PRW Lion resumed his feud with Sniper and in a shocking turn partnered up with PRW veteran and Don of PRW the Godfather as well as old nemesis Matt Caje in the PRW power stable The Axis! Lion gave Sniper a nasty concussion following a move he calls the "con-stair-to" and challenged Sniper to a match following his hideous sneak assault! Sniper signed the contract and agreed to put his number one contendorship for the Undisputed Championship of Internet Wrestling on the line, and in an epic match Lion scored the victory in what many considered a huge upset! And with this victory, Lion was on the path to the gold! Lion met the dominant champion Art "Heavy Metal Hero" McLellan in a fearsome Prison From Hell match at Summerfest, in one of the most brutal and barbaric matches ever seen by the PRW audience Lion and Heavy Metal Hero did everything to one another to put his opposition down once and for all, but neither could net that all important three count! In the end HMH barely made it to his feet before the count of ten, in a PRW Board of Executive induced decision to end the match by declaring the first to get to his feet the winner. HMH retained, and Lion slowly went back to the drawing board, but he had help! His Uncle Bucks returned as Matt Caje, then President and CEO of the company planned to have the Axis brutalize the battered Lion as punishment for his loss, and instead they turned on him, as Bucks revealed he in fact still controlled PRW, and remade the Axis into the Firm! Matt Caje was next in line for HMH's title, but Lion stepped forward challengeing Caje to a match at the next pay per view, and Caje in the aftermath of being dropped by the Firm and assaulted by Lion agreed in order to take revenge on the Aristocratic Blueblood and even strike at his Uncle through him! It was a back and forth contest, but in the end Lion's Uncle came to the ring and handed his nephew a roll of quarters that he clocked Caje in the head with before dropping the PRW hall of famer with a Chapter 11 in the middle of the ring! In three months, Lion has knocked off two number one contenders and taken the champion to the limit! And now his Uncle would reward his accomplishment with his first taste of PRW gold and a shot at HMH again! When the Axis had been on its high in Lion's march to HMH's title, Caje had introduced his own title for himself, the Flaming Pile of Championship. Because Lion had defeated Caje, Lion was given the title as the new champion. And Lion and Sniper were both added to HMH vs Caje at Clash of the Titans! Due to travelling problems, Caje was unable to participate, and Lion, Sniper and HMH put on a contest for the ages for the fans of Sparta, Greece. At the end of the grueling war, it was Lion who percevered! As he stood poised to attain victory, Heidi Amazone made an appearance and nearly cost him the championship! With Lion down and out, Sniper managed to nail HMH with his signature kill finisher, the Longshot, on a steel chair! Just when it seemed Sniper had the match won, his mentor and long absent PRW superstar and legend the Inquisitor made his way to ringside! As Sniper slid out of the ring to quiery his mentor as to why he was there, Lion snuck back in the ring and pinned HMH for the championship! And IQ held Sniper back from breaking the pin in time! The Inquisitor had shed the fans and Sniper's "dead weight" and became a full fledged member of the Firm, helping Lion attain his first ever world championship! Lion held the title after this match and began a massive celebration that would last a month to usher in his title reign. He managed to defeat Matthew Logan in a brutal I Quit contest at the following pay per view and seemed to have the title well in hand for himself. However, there lurking in the shadows was Art McLellan. Still bitter about Lion taking his title from him before he could achieve the historic longest reign in PRW history, Art McLellan cashed in his rematch and several favors with the PRW board of directors to make what he thought would be a sure fire match that Lion Merteuil would not be able to walk out of PRW Undisputed champion. He arranged for an Elimination Graveyard Battle Royal that would pit not only himself, but Heidi Amazon, her new bodyguard Bane, Sniper, Godfather, "Cajun" Matt Caje, Twik X, and Adam Xclusiv against Lion for his belt. Remarkably, even with the deck so stacked against him, Lion managed to use his wiles to outsmart many of his competition and forged unstable deals and shakey alliances that powered him through most of the competition. The match was barbaric, headstones, shovels and even the caretaker's pickup truck entered the equation! Eventually it came down to just Sniper and Lion (although Heidi was technically still alive in the match, just knocked out) and the two put on a brutal struggle before Lion cleverly threw glass in Sniper's eyes and nailed him with a nasty Chapter 11 off the top of a truck into a grave onto the body of Heidi Amazon! A three count later and Lion Merteuil has won the one of the most brutal contests in PRW history and dodged the most loaded bullet to his PRW Championship. If there was any dispute to Lion Merteuil being the champion...this match answered all naysayers! Wrestling Facts Signature Moves *'Chapter 11 ' ''The long time finishing maneuver of Lion, it is best described as a pump-rack powerbomb. Lion takes an opponent with the beginnings of a pumphandle slam, ties up their other arm like an abdominal strech and then lifts them into the air "racking" them across his shoulders. From here he simply sits down driving their back and/or their head and neck into the canvas depending on the trajectory and how abruptly he sits out completing the slam. From here he cradles their legs with his hand that held the pumphandle creating a pinfall. *'The Tears of Thunder' Lion picks up the opponent from a powerbomb/piledriver setup, and lifts them up, moving his left arm to hold their waist/lower back on his shoulder ALA the Train Wreck of A-Train, and his right hand on their neck ALA Victoria's Widow's Peak. From here, Lion moves his left arm slightly to put his left hand over the neck as well, whilst keeping the opponent balance on his shoulder. From here, he falls to his ass hard, pulling hard with both hands on the neck of the opponent, this causing a double impact of having your spine and neck snapped. *'The Con-Stair-To' A head shot between two parts of steel stairs. (Like the con-chair-to Edge and Orton do, but with the steps instead of chairs.) Managers :*Lilah Merteuil (Maternal Cousin)" XWA; Current Theme Song(s) Lion Merteuil has only had one entrance theme throughout his entire wrestling career. It was selected for him by his good friend Alex Sean. Prior to this songs selection Lion just came out to generic orchestra music. "Perfection or Vanity" By Dimmu Borgir PRW & XWA Championships and Accomplishments *XWA National Champion (x1) *XWA Tag Team Champion (x1 /w Luther Castle) *Longest Undefeated Streak in XWA History (7 months) *PRW Undisputed Champion of Internet Wrestling (x3) *PRW Tag Team Champion (x1 /w Sniper) *PRW X Division Champion (x1) *PRW Cyanide Champion (x1) *PRW Flaming Pile of Champion (x1) - last ever *PRW Net Champion (x3) *AWR World Heavyweight Champion (x3) *AWA Champion (x3) *XWA Undisputed Champion (x2) *ACRW World Champion (x3) *FWF World Champion (x3) *WWFW World Hardcore Champion (x3) *RWF World Champion (x3) *UWE World Heavyweight Champion (x3) *TRW World Champion (x3) *RCW World Heavyweight Champion (x3) *WPCW World Champion (x3) *WCWA World Heavyweight Champion (x3) *JKA Heavyweight Champion (x3) *UWF World Heavyweight Champion (x3) Match History Xtreme Wrestling Alliance M1/2. John Payne vs. Chris Angel & Shaun Zach VS Lion Merteuil Two For One Match Winner: Lion Merteuil (Both of his original match and the match with the winner of Angel/Payne) M3. Squeaks & Phoenix vs. "Crippler" Chris Cox & Jason Riddick vs. Lion Merteuil & Chris Angel Triple Threat Tag Team Elimination Winning team gets top billing for their match and a national title shot to the winner of said match Winners: Lion Merteuil & Chris Angel M4. Lion Merteul vs. Chris Angel Winner gets a shot at the National Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil M5. The Ghetto Street Connection© vs. Lion Merteuil and Bulldog XWA Tag Team Championship Winners: Lion Merteuil and Bulldog (New Champions) M6. Lion Merteuil vs. Matt Steel Legends Warm Up Winner: Lion Merteuil M7. Lion Merteuil vs. Bulldog© XWA National Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (New Champion) M8. Lion Merteuil vs. Kinnikuman XWA National Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M9. Lion Merteuil vs. Jason Riddick Non-title Winner: Lion Merteuil M10. Lion Merteuil vs. Kinnikuman XWA National Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M11. Lion Merteuil vs. DGX XWA National Championship Winner: DGX (New Champion) M12. Lion Merteuil vs. DGX Non-title Grudge match Winner: Lion Merteuil Professional RPG Wrestling M11. Lion Merteuil vs Ronnie Cordova Winner: Lion Merteuil M12. Lion Merteuil vs JR Judy Winner: Lion Merteuil M13. Lion Merteuil vs Marcas Falco (NA Champ, non title) Winner: Lion Merteuil M14. Superbattle (30 man over the top rope Battle Royal to determine Undisputed Number One Contender) Winner: Pimp (Lion eliminated 27th overall by Souljah) M15. Lion Merteuil vs Souljah Winner: Souljah M16. Lion Merteuil vs Sniper Prison From Hell Winner: No contest M17. Lion Merteuil vs Sebastien Cobain Winner: Sebastien Cobain M18. Lion Merteuil vs Alex Edge Winner: Lion Merteuil M19. Lion Merteuil vs Sniper Number One Contendership at Summerfest on the line Winner: Lion Merteuil M20. Lion Merteuil vs Heavy Metal Hero Prison From Hell PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Heavy Metal Hero M21. Lion Merteuil vs Matt Caje Winner: Lion Merteuil M22. Matt Caje & Sniper vs Lion Merteuil & Heavy Metal Hero Tag Team Match Winners: No contest M23. Lion Merteuil vs Sniper vs Matt Caje vs Heavy Metal Hero Fatal Fourway PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (New Undisputed Champion) M24. Lion Merteuil vs Matt Logan I Quit Match PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M25. Lion Merteuil vs Heavy Metal Hero vs Godfather vs Adam Xclusiv vs Sniper vs Bane vs Matt Caje vs Heidi Apocalypse vs Twin K Graveyard Elimination Battle Royale PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M26. Lion Merteuil vs "The Godfather" Vinchenzo Savonorola PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M27. Lion Merteuil vs Gunnar "Da Pimp" Wuher Escape Only Steel Cage PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M28. Lion Merteuil vs Spardis PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M29. Lion Merteuil vs Heavy Metal Hero PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M30. Lion Merteuil vs Connor the Crazy Boy PRW Flaming Pile of Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championshop) M31. Lion Merteuil vs Inquisitor PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M32. Lion Merteuil vs Matt Caje PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M33. Lion Merteuil vs Sniper PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Sniper (New Undisputed Champion) M34. Lion Merteuil and Sniper vs Inferno Squad (Connor the Crazy Boy and Alan Gold) vs Last Genesis (Haruka Seida and Red Dragon Incognito) PRW Tag Team Championships Winners: Lion Merteuil and Sniper (New Tag Team Champions) M35. Team Bing (Lion and Sniper) vs Last Genesis (Haruka Seida and Art "Heavy Metal Hero" McLellan) vs The Eberharts vs Jason "Spardis" Garrack and Adam Xclusiv PRW Tag Team Championships Fatal Fourway Elimination Tag Team Action Winners: Last Genesis (Haruka Seida and Art "Heavy Metal Hero" McLellan) M36. Commissioner Battle Royal Six Person Battle Royal Winner: Heidi Apocalypse M37. Lion Merteuil vs Johnny Valentine Steel Cage Match Superbattle title shot on the line Winner: Lion Merteuil M38. Lion Merteuil vs "The Godfather" Vincenzo Savonarola PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Lion Merteuil (New Champion) M39. Lion Merteuil vs Alex Sean XWA Undisputed Championship Winner: No Contest M40. Lion Merteuil© vs. JR Judy vs. Jason Garrick vs. CK Stoots vs. Adam Xclusiv vs. MATTHEW PRW Undisputed Championship Elimination Chamber Winner: Jason Garrick (New Champion) M41. Jason Garrick© vs. JR Judy vs. Lion Merteuil PRW Undisputed Championship Triple Threat Winner: Lion Merteuil (New Champion) M42. Lion Merteuil© vs. JR Judy PRW Undisputed Championship No Interference Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M43. Lion Merteuil© vs. Hutton Brown PRW Undisputed Championship Winner: Hutton Brown (New Champion) M44. Lion Merteuil vs. Gunnar Wuher Traditional Rules Wrestling Match Winner: Lion Merteuil M45. Lion Merteuil vs. Tyler Rourke PRW X Division Championship Traditional Rules Wrestling Match Winner: Lion Merteuil (New Champion) M46. Lion Merteuil vs. Art "Heavy Metal Hero" McLellan PRW X Division Championship Traditional Rules Wrestling Match Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M47. Lion Merteuil vs. Alex Legendary PRW X Division Championship Traditional Rules Wrestling Match Winner: Lion Merteuil (Retains Championship) M48. Lion Merteuil vs. Chaos the Clown PRW X Division Championship Traditional Rules Wrestling Match Winner: Chaos the Clown (New Champion) Overall Win/Loss/Draw record: 36-9-4 Related Links (Xtreme Wrestling Alliance boneyard) Professional RPG Wrestling (PRW)